Labyrinth of Truth
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kebenaran yang tersembunyi, Yang menjadi masalah dan misteri. RnR? Rating K  untuk berjaga-jaga
1. Chapter 1

**Labyrinth of Truth**

**Tunggu. Kok fandom Valkyrie Profile bahasa Indonesia ajigile sepi gini sih? Walah Dx. Kalo gitu saya mau mulai nulis di section ini! :3 *keniatan* *penggemar berat VP Lenneth***

**Summary: Rahasia para Tuhan dan kebenarannya**

**Warning: Diambil dari awal-awal game Valkyrie Profile Lenneth, tengah dan akhir.**

**Disclaimer: Valkyrie Profile milik Square-Enix, Profile Project dan blah blah blah. Kalo Miyazaki-san Profile sih punya saya *di Ether Laser Freya***

**Enjoy! xD**

**Lenneth's POV**

"Sungguh membuat rindu."

Aku berjalan menuju kastil Valhalla melewati padang bunga favoritku. Hari ini angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan berpuluh-puluh untaian rambutku. Kalau tidak salah, Lady Freya memanggilku karena ada urusan. Aku harus segera sampai, gumamku dalam hati.

Setelah agak lama, kulihatlah Frei, adik Lady Freya sekaligus sahabatku. Dengan riang ia menyambutku.

"Kakak Lenneth!" Frei melompat dan memelukku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya juga. "Kudengar Yang Mulia Lady Freya memanggilku. Benar?"

"Ah ya, itu benar." Frei melepas pelukannya.

"Yo!" Loki datang dan menyambut kami berdua. Loki adalah sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang terlahir dari Bangsa Aesir dan Vanir. Kedua kubu tersebut saling bermusuhan sehingga Loki yang memiliki dua darah yang berbeda –lebih-lebih berlawanan ini membuatnya selalu dikucilkan dan dijauhi. Namun Lord Odin memang baik hati. Mungkin saja Loki bisa memberontak sebagai statusnya yang memiliki darah Vanir, namun dengan lembut Lord Odin mempersilakan Loki tinggal. Hanya saja kekuatannya dikunci di ruangan rahasia.

"Ah, Loki." Senyumku lembut dan melambai kearahnya.

"Kau lagi." Gerutu Frei sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Haha, tidak senang akan kehadiranku, Frei?"

"Ah, tidak juga." Frei berhenti menggerutu dan membukakan pintu kastil Valhalla yang sangat tinggi dan megah. Dengan mantap aku melaju ke dalam. Lady Freya dan Lord Odin sudah menunggu. Aku bersimpuh di hadapan keduanya dan memberi hormat.

"Oh, Lenneth! Berdirilah." Lady Freya menyambutku dan memelukku. "Kabarmu?"

"Baik." Jawabku mantap dan tegas. "Tugas apapun itu, siap saya terima, Yang Mulia Lord Odin."

Lord Odin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, kami akan mengirimmu ke Midgard."

"Midgard?" tanyaku bingung. Aku belum pernah mendengar tempat seperti itu. Ya, aku memang mengetahuinya bahwa itu adalah dunia manusia namun aku belum pernah berkunjung ke sana.

"Ya, Dunia Manusia." Lord Odin memejamkan mata dan mendesah." "Tugasmu adalah mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin jiwa-jiwa manusia dan menjadikan mereka prajurit Para Tuhan yang akan bertempur nanti di akhir dunia, Ragnarok."

Aku diam dan kembali bersimpuh.

"Waktunya membangunkanmu, Lenneth…"

Sepasang sayap muncul dari kedua belah punggungku. Sayap tersebut mengelilingiku. Dalam sekejap, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya pakaian Valkyrie ini.

Aku adalah Lenneth Valkyrie yang baru saja terbangun dari Divine Sleep.

Sebuah tidur abadi yang menyimpan banyak kisah misteri. Dan hanya Lord Odin serta Lady Freya yang mengetahuinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Labyrinth of Truth**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: Kebenaran yang terkuak**

**Normal POV**

Setiap bangsa maupun ras pasti memiliki pemimpin mereka masing-masing. Seperti halnya Vanir yang dipimpin oleh Surt, dan Valhalla yang dipimpin oleh Lord Odin.

Tapi tunggu. Baik kebaikan maupun keburukan, pastilah menyimpan kebenaran dan kebohongan dibalik itu semua.

Seperti halnya para Valkyrie.

Silmeria, adalah Valkyrie terakhir dari generasi The Three Sisters. Kakak-kakaknya adalah Lenneth dan Hrist. Silmeria terbangun dari Divine Sleep miliknya pada era Alicia. Saat itu tugas yang diembannya adalah mengumpulkan banyak Einherjar. Tubuh yang saat itu dipakainya sebenarnya milik dia dan kedua kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa 3 buah jiwa hidup dalam satu tubuh?

Tidak mustahil jika kita kembali menyimak kisah lama yang tersembunyi. Lord Odin, pemegang kekuasaan Valhalla sekaligus dikenal sebagai Yang Terkuat, ternyata merupakan keturunan manusia dan Elf. Siapa sangka ia bisa menjadi begitu hebat, padahal separuh rasnya adalah mahluk yang hina, yaitu manusia?

Lezard Valeth, seorang Necromancer yang paling hebat di Midgard merupakan orang yang cerdas. Ia melahap semua ilmu –bahkan ilmu di Philosopher's Stone pun ia lumat. Ia tahu rahasia para Tuhan yang paling tersembunyi.

_Elf adalah jembatan para Tuhan bagi mereka untuk melangkah kedalam Yggdrasil Tree. Dengan itu, akupun berusaha menciptakan Homunculus ini. Perpaduan antara manusia dan Elf. Kombinasi sempurna seperti yang dimiliki Odin._

_Mystina pun bertanya, "Odin? Kombinasi Elf dan Human?"_

_Lezard mengangguk dengan angkuh dan mulai bercerita. Bahwa sesungguhnya Odin tidak lain adalah manusia yang memiliki darah Elf. Ibunya adalah bangsa Elf, sementara ayahnya adalah bangsa Human. Ia bisa menjadi pemimpin para Tuhan karena darah Elf masih merupakan bagian dari Tuhan. Darah campuran Odin memiliki kekuatan mortal didalamnya, alias ia terus bertambah umur layaknya manusia biasa. Maka dengan itu Lezard mencoba membuat Homunculus yang dipadu antara Manusia dengan Elf dan memindahkan nyawanya kedalam tubuh Homunculus tersebut, dengan tujuan agar bisa menjadi seperti Odin._

_Pemikiran yang brilian, eh?_

_Memang._

Odin tidak hanya sekadar _mencapai sempurna _dengan status kehidupannya yang _mortal _namun hidup sebagai pemimpin para Tuhan ini, namun juga memiliki akal bulus yang tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

Ia telah menyakiti hati dan perasaan para Valkyrie.

Lady Freya, sebelum diangkat menjadi Freya Valkyrie dulunya tumbuh menjadi anak manusia biasa._ Anak manusia. _Ia hidup di dunia manusia, seperti manusia biasa, dengan kekuatan seadanya. Benar-benar manusia secara utuh.

Ia 'tersakiti' oleh keadaannya waktu itu sebagai manusia. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa; ketika kematian datang menjemputnya, dan ketika terbangun, ia adalah Freya Valkyrie, Goddess of Creation and Destruction.

Ingatan manusianya dikunci oleh Lord Odin. Freya kini adalah seorang Valkyrie yang bertanggung jawab besar atas Valhalla dan juga sebagai seorang kepercayaan Odin. Freya, yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang masa lalunya, ikut ke dalam permainan Odin.

Dan yang paling tersakiti saat itu adalah Lenneth.

Ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis, yaitu jika Akhir Dunia atau Ragnarok telah dekat, maka seorang Valkyrie harus bangkit dan mengumpulkan prajurit yang pemberani dari dunia manusia. Namun, apa gunanya kekuatan jika tak didasari pengetahuan.

Lenneth tertidur dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil bernama Platina.

Platina tinggal di sebuah desa bersama sahabatnya, Lucian. Mereka bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, dan berbagi kisah bersama.

Juga saling mencintai.

Platina memiliki orangtua yang kejam. Lucian, yang tidak tahan melihatnya, mencoba membawa kabur Platina sehari sebelum orangtuanya mencoba menjual putri mereka dengan alasan uang untuk hidup.

Platina dan Lucian berlari dan berhenti di sebuah padang bunga Weeping Lily yang indah. Platina merasa bahwa tempat tersebut adalah surga; ia menari-nari ditengah ketidaktahuannya akan bahaya yang mengancam di depan mata.

Lucian segera menyadari bahwa bunga-bunga tersebut merupakan bunga beracun. Serbuk sarinya mengandung racun, yang jika dihirup dapat membunuh penderitanya.

Sesal selalu datang setelah keterlambatan.

Platina ambruk, dan jatuh. Ia mulai kehilangan pernafasannya. Serbuk racun Weeping Lily telah mempersingkat hidupnya.

Dan juga itu karena Lady Freya akan memanggil pulang Lenneth dengan cara kematian.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas terakhir, Platina telah berpulang ke Valhalla. Lucia berteriak –dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Orang yang ia cintai telah tiada.

Tidak mengerti? Baik, kupersingkat saja.

The Three Sisters; Hrist, Lenneth dan Silmeria adalah Valkyrie yang hidup dalam satu tubuh. Ketika salah satu dari mereka di _awaken_, maka kedua Valkyrie lain akan tertidur kedalam Human Form, seperti layaknya Lenneth – Platina, Hrist – Leon, dan Silmeria – Alicia.

Untuk apa tertidur ke dalam Human Form?

Para Valkyrie harus mengetahui sifat-sifat manusia. Itu akan sangat membantu mereka ketika mengemban tugas di Midgard nanti. Namun, jika memori manusia mereka tidak dikunci, maka perasaan itu akan terbawa selama mereka bertugas, yang nantinya akan mengganggu kinerja kerja mereka.

Odin dan Freya mengunci memori The Three Sisters.

Namun, sediki-sedikit memori manusia ketiganya bisa kembali. Berkat manusia itu sendiri. Jika kembali, kebingungan akan menyandera pikiran Valkyrie dan membuat emosi mereka labil. Yang pada akhirnya para Valkyrie dapat memberontak.

Odin pun yang paling kuat saja harus mati seperti manusia. Freya yang menangis tanpa henti terus berusaha menguatkan dirinya dengan hokum The Circle of Life. Ia berkata bahwa setiap nyawa yang mati akan terlahir kembali.

_Padahal Tuhan tidak ada yang bisa mati._

Freya sadar betul bahwa Lord Odin kebanggaannya adalah manusia. Tapi ia berpura-pura bodoh.

Itulah akibatnya jika kecurangan mengambil kontrol hidupmu. Menyakiti sesama. Dan diri sendiri.


End file.
